


Dancing Flames

by KrysKrossZee



Series: A Frozen Heart [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Elsa is visited by Draco in her quarters where he starts to pry into secrets and why Elsa and Anna are estranged yet living in the same palace.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Draco Malfoy
Series: A Frozen Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090388
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	Dancing Flames

**Author's Note:**

> For all those who wanted more of Upholding Traditions.
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter Writing: Fireplace

Elsa stared into the fireplace, at the flames that had been frozen by her own hands not even moments ago. She had only tried to catch the photo that she had accidentally knocked before it had ended up in the fire below. She had never had to worry about being burned as the flames always froze like this at such times. She quickly replaced the photo of her parents on the mantle just as there was a knock on the door.

Elsa flinched but quickly scrambled to pull her gloves on over her hands and checked the room for any sign of snow or ice before she opened the door.

She blinked a couple of times when she saw who was stood on the other side. "Hello." Her voice was flat but that wasn't her intention. Her husband-to-be was in the same boat as she was after all, it wasn't as if he wanted this any more than she did, it was just that she hadn't been expecting him to come to her quarters.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to know if your highness would like to accompany me on a walk in the grounds?" She could tell from the hesitance in his voice that this wasn't exactly his idea.

Elsa cast a glance towards the window. It was starting to get dark outside, which she knew could actually help her to hide from the world, but at the same time she didn't want to risk it at all, not when It was less than a week until they were meant to be married and she was currently astounded that he hadn't just got straight back on the ship when she had made it apparent that she didn't want to spend any time with him. He had made it clear to her that he didn't want to be king, so she didn't understand what there was in this relationship that he could possibly want.

"Um. Why don't you come on in?" Elsa invited the blond into her quarters instead. She supposed that now was as good a time as any to get to know her fiancé, and at least her room was somewhere that she could control.

Elsa took a seat on the armchair next to her fireplace, trying to let the fire at least attempt to warm her and stop her powers from accidentally leaking through. She knew that Draco was from another place, and some might say another world, but she was pretty sure that he would freak out if he knew what she could do - and the state of Arendelle and its alliances rested on Elsa somehow managing to keep the peace and marry him so that her kingdom would remain safe.

Draco sat on the chaise across from her, his hands folding in his lap in a way that made sure to let Elsa know that he was uncomfortable, though she knew that neither of them would dare say those words aloud. In fact, it seemed that neither of them were going to say anything as they both just sat there together in silence for a while until Elsa cleared her throat.

"I imagine the palace is a bit different to what you're used to?" She asked as she turned to face him a little better, crossing her legs at the ankles.

Draco gave a slight shrug at that. "It's not completely unlike home." He said quietly as he met her eyes for a moment before he looked away towards the fire. Elsa watched the reflection of the flames dancing across his milky white skin as a pensive expression flickered across his face for a moment. "It's big and empty like my parent's manor, and filled with secrets."

"Secrets?" Elsa asked, her head cocked to the side slightly now as she tried to catch his eye again. She could taste her heart that was thumping hard in her chest now. What secrets had he uncovered during his short stay in Arendelle? Did he know about her magic?

"Yes. I met your sister yesterday." His voice was cool and collected in a way that didn't give anything away at all. "She seems to think that you hate her? Is it true that you haven't even seen her in years?"

Elsa hesitated for a moment, torn between telling him the truth or at least some version of it, and just simply playing dumb. She wasn't sure that her estrangement from her only remaining family member was something that could be explained away, and it sure as hell wasn't something that Elsa thought that they should be discussing during their first lone conversation together.

"It's complicated." She decided to go with, instead. Explaining why she couldn't allow herself to be around Anna would take longer than one evening and she needed to be sure that her intended wouldn't run off and tell her kingdom about what she could do. "But you have to know that it's for her own good."

Draco was facing her now, his eyes blinking a couple of times before he spoke again. "I'll take your word for that." He paused for a moment before he continued, "You have a lot resting on your shoulders, don't you?"

Elsa gave the smallest of nods. "I… yes. I suppose I do. But that's what happens when you are to be queen." But even as she looked over at him, she could tell that Draco also knew what it was like to have the world relying upon him. His was a different world, of course, but it was a world upon his shoulders all the same.


End file.
